


first time puppy

by antemeridien (halocinated)



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Puppy Play
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 06:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halocinated/pseuds/antemeridien
Summary: Hangyul pulang dan memberikan Yohan hadiah, tapi hadiah dari Hangyul membuat Yohan bingung. Dan penasaran. Tapi lebih banyak bingungnya.(Atau, Hangyul dan Yohan mencoba permainan baru. Yohan mendapatkan panggilan baru yang membuatnya panas luar dalam.)
Relationships: Kim Yohan/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	first time puppy

Yohan menatap kantung hadiah di hadapannya dengan bingung. Sesekali pandangannya jatuh ke barang-barang dalam kantung, sesekali memandang Hangyul yang cuma senyum melihatnya. Yohan mengulurkan tangan, mengambil sesuatu dari sana--sesuatu yang mirip kalung temali berwarna hitam mengkilap. Yohan memperhatikan detil dari benda itu, menimbang-nimbang beratnya dalam genggaman. Masih bingung.

“Gyul, ini buat aku?”

Pertanyaan diajukan pada Hangyul soalnya lelaki itu yang memberikan, yang membelikan. Bilangnya ke Yohan itu kado ulangtahun... tapi isinya bikin bingung saja. Ada _collar_—seperti choker, sih, tapi kelihatan jelas mirip kerah buat hewan peliharaan; jepit rambut kuping anjing (_buat apa..._) dan _butt plug_ yang bentuknya mirip ekor anjing. Yohan memang setuju buat eksplor lebih jauh soal _kink_ dan apa yang membuat mereka bergairah dalam hubungan seksual selama mereka pacaran, tapi dia tak menyangka juga Hangyul bakal sesemangat ini. Sampai membelikan mainan macam-macam.

Oknumnya hanya mengangguk. Senyum puas terpeta di muka bak pahatan Lee Hangyul.

“Coba pake deh, Yoh. Pengen liat.” Hangyul meminta, tatapannya lembut. Yohan ditatap seperti itu cuma bisa menunduk malu sembari memainkan _collar_ yang dia pegang. Lanjut Hangyul: _“I think you'd look lovely in that.”_

Muka Yohan langsung panas.

“Atau mau dipasangin?” tawar si pacar—yang langsung Yohan iyakan, karena dia tak paham cara mengenakannya.

Jadi _collar_ yang dari tadi dipegang disodorkan ke Hangyul dan Yohan pun duduk manis di tepi kasur, masih menunduk soalnya malu... sama sekali tidak berani mengankat kepala untuk menatap Hangyul... Padahal orangnya liat Yohan malu-malu begini cuma senyum. Panas tubuh sang kekasih langsung terasa ketika yang bersangkutan menempatkan diri untuk duduk di sebelahnya, membuat Yohan beringsut mendekat.

Sempat terdengar bunyi _cklak_ pelan sebelum Yohan merasakan sentuhan dari jari Hangyul dan kulit sintesis kerah itu bertemu dengan lehernya. Hangyul melingkarkan kerah itu ke leher Yohan dengan pelan, mengatur keketatannya seraya berbisik, “Bilang aku kalau sesak, Yohanie,” dan Yohan mengangguk sementara kerah itu dipasang erat ke leher. Tapi, bahkan hingga ikatan dipaskan dan tangan Hangyul sudah beralih dari lehernya ke pernak-pernik lain, Yohan masih diam.

Kerah itu menekan satu titik pada jakunnya. Yohan mendapati napasnya tercekat, merasa sesak, tapi bukan karena sakit... Lucunya, ini adalah antisipasi. Sensasi yang sama dengan saat jari-jari Hangyul menelusuri bagian-bagian dirinya yang sensitif. Yohan bengong sementara Hangyul mulai memasangkan kuping anjing ke kepalanya. Yohan baru sadar setelah telapak tangan Hangyul mengelus rahangnya dan membuat kelopak matanya mengerjap sebelum pandangan mereka ketemu.

Pupil mata Hangyul menggelap. Yohan menahan kesiap napas dan merasakan panas mulai merambat dalam perutnya.

_“Puppy,”_ Panggilan itu diucapkan dengan hati-hati oleh Hangyul, seolah sedang mencicipi rasanya di lidah. Yohan merinding. Mukanya merah, merah sekali. Panas itu makin menggumul di bagian selatan tubuh. _“You truly look lovely like this, my sweet puppy.”_

Yohan mendengking. Menutupi muka dengan dua tangan saking salah tingkahnya. Hangyul hanya tertawa. Dia tarik tangan Yohan yang menghalangi wajah itu, dipegang hingga telapak tangan mereka bertemu. Buku jemarinya dielus-elus sambil menunggu Yohan berhenti nunduk.

“_Puppy_ kenapa? Nggak seneng dipuji?” Mendengar tanya yang diucapkan sedemikian lembut, Yohan tersentak. Kepalanya kontan terangkat, menatap Hangyul panik, geleng-geleng kepala. Hangyul masih senyum dan lanjut bertanya, “Terus kenapa? Nggak suka main begini?”

Kali ini Yohan geleng-geleng lagi. Tiap petak muka sudah merah sempurna, bahkan sampai ke leher.

“Terus kenapa, _sweet puppy_? _Use your words_. Aku nggak ngerti.”

Yohan merengek. Kali ini dia menyusruk ke dada Hangyul, menyembunyikan wajah di sana. Yohan berusaha menyusun kata-kata... tapi tak bisa. Soalnya mendadak otaknya serasa kosong. Tubuhnya panas. Yohan cuma bisa merengek lagi, menatap Hangyul dengan cebikan di bibir sebelum tangan mereka yang masih saling genggam dia bawa turun sampai tepat ke depan celana tidurnya. Ada yang menyembul di sana. Ada yang basah di sana.

Senyum Hangyul makin lebar.

_“Wow, puppy, so hard already? What a good boy,”_

Mengatakan Yohan malu itu meremehkan keadaan. Dia _malu_ dan _terangsang_. Karena Hangyul memperlakukannya seperti ini, memanggilnya seperti itu. Awalnya Yohan hendak menunduk lagi, untuk menutupi rona di wajah yang tak bisa ditolong, tapi niatnya tertahan oleh deru napas Hangyul yang mendadak menerpa cuping telinga. Tangan Hangyul sudah tidak memegang tangan Yohan lagi, sekarang dia menangkup kemaluan si pacar dari balik celana. Merasai gundukan itu, diraba sama dia. Yohan terkesiap. Nyaris tersedak karena tidak siap dan kaget.

“Aah, kamu gak pake daleman, toh.” Hangyul mengutarakan hasil observasinya dengan kalem, membuat Yohan makin terkesiap. Membuat seluruh tubuh Yohan dilanda tremor begitu disentuh seperti ini oleh Hangyul. “_Puppy_ sengaja biar bisa langsung main sama aku, hmm? Gitu?”

Yohan hanya menganggukkan kepala. Mendapati lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk dibawa berbicara, otaknya terlalu kosong untuk memformulasi kata.

“Hmm,” Hangyul masih membiarkan tangannya di sana, tapi sekarang dia menarik turun celana tidur Yohan sampai ke lutut. Melepaskan ereksi si pacar dari kurungan celananya dan membuatnya kelihatan jelas, dan Hangyul tidak buru-buru untuk menaruh tangannya di sana lagi. Batang kejantanan Yohan diurut pelan, _pelaaan_ sekali oleh Hangyul. Seolah tengah dihapal bentuknya lewat sentuhan. _“Good boy, good boy.”_

Kemaluan Yohan berkedut penuh minat. Ia berusaha menahan diri agar tidak menggesekkan diri, ganti menyandarkan kepala pada bahu sang kekasih sembari berusaha mengatur napasnya yang mulai memberat.

“_Puppy_ pasti nungguin aku pulang ya, barusan? Nahan diri sampai aku pulang? Gampang banget kamu kerasnya, anjing kecilku.” Hangyul masih mengocok punya Yohan, pelan, bikin yang bersangkutan terengah-engah. Sudah merem-melek, Yohan itu, kepalanya sudah kosong sejak disentuh Hangyul dan dipuji dan dipanggil... _puppy_. “Gak sabar mau main sama aku? Liat,” Hangyul mengusap ujung kemaluan sang pacar yang mulai mengeluarkan banyak _precum_, membuat Yohan memekik dan berusaha meringkuk--yang mana ditahan oleh tangan Hangyul di lutut dan ereksinya. “Udah sebasah ini kamu tuh. Padahal kita belum ngapa-ngapain, lho?”

Hangyul tertawa lagi. Yohan cuma bisa mengerang.

“Gemes banget sih, _my dumb puppy_.”

_The words done him, along with the sudden increased pace Hangyul used to touch Yohan's dick. It's almost brutal, the way Hangyul rubs it now. Like he just wants to watch Yohan come undone._

_“My dumb puppy, all mine to play with,” Hangyul whispers and Yohan whines a pitch higher. “Come, puppy. Lemme see you.”_

_And so Yohan comes._

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me for i have sinned......... ini percobaan pertama menulis smut dalam bahasa indonesia, jadi mungkin masih kaku. maaf ya. makasih udah klik dan baca sampai sini. sekarang saya sembunyi dulu sampai... sampai... ada ide lain lagi. (ya)


End file.
